


Want to be my boyfriend?

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Claudia Stilinski Lives, Everyone Is Alive, Kid Derek Hale, Kid Stiles Stilinksi, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Want to be my boyfriend?” the brunette asks, holding out his present.“Boyfriends, like your uncle Peter and my brother?”
Relationships: Bobby Finstock/Greenberg, Brett Talbot/Original Character(s), Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Jackson Whittemore/Original Male Character(s), Laura Hale/Camden Lahey, Liam Dunbar/Garrett, Peter Hale/Jordan Parrish, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 23
Kudos: 239
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Want to be my boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Quieres ser mi novio?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690438) by [MaileDC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC). 



He feels nervous and a little bit lost, too, because he hasn't done this before. His little hands start sweating around the black box. 

Peter said that a good way to win someone over is by getting them chocolates for Valentine’s Day. Derek could’ve ignored him easily, but he’s Uncle Peter, who’s already ten years old, so he can go into the woods alone.

One day when he’s ten he wants to go into the woods too, but right now he only wants the kids to leave soon so he can deliver his chocolates. He made them with the help of his mom. She shaped them into wolves, so he’ll know that if he says yes then they’ll be together forever. 

His dad says he shouldn't think about these things when he’s only five, but he’s known he’s in love since he saw him at preschool with a backpack full of Batman stickers. 

“Stilinski,” he calls out when only the teacher and them are still inside. Derek wants to call him by his first name, but he doesn’t know what that is. He waits for him to look up from the bench he’s sitting on. 

There’s a bunch of drawings from his friends on his bench. On the top of the stack there’s a crocodile with the name _Jackson Whittemore_ below it. Derek tries hard not to be jealous. 

“Hi, Derek,” the boy responds, with one of his smiles that lights up the whole world, and Derek too. 

“Want to be my boyfriend?” the brunette asks, holding out his present. 

“Boyfriends, like your uncle Peter and my brother?” The other boy’s eyes narrow. He doesn’t take the chocolates yet. “Okay,” he says without waiting for a reply. “But don’t call me Stilinksi anymore, I’m Stiles.”

“Stiles,” Derek says, feeling something explode inside of him.

“You’ll kiss me good morning and we’ll go out together,” Stiles orders, finally taking the box of chocolates. 

“I can do that,” the little wolf responds. 

“Me too,” Stiles approaches him, adjusting himself so that he can carry everything in his little arms while holding his boyfriend’s hand. 

“But now you’ll have to kiss me goodbye, and go tell your parents about us,” he squeezes a crayon-stained hand, “and when we’re grown-ups you’ll come with me to live at the reserve, and you won’t let Jackson hug you.”

“Stiles!” A dark-haired boy enters from their right, waving for his friend. 

“Not now, Scotty, I’m with my boyfriend.” 

Derek laughs and sticks his tongue out because Stiles is his now, and his pretty hands are too.

Scott exits behind them, grumbling about how he’s going to get a boyfriend too, then gets into his mom’s car. 

His parents will be really proud of him when they see how pretty his boyfriend is.

“There’s my dad.” Stiles points to him.

“Then give me my kiss,” Derek demands, knowing it’s time to say goodbye.

From across the street, John Stilinski spits out his coffee as he watches his son kiss another boy on the lips. His wife, instead of saying something, gives the boys time to say goodbye before she loads the dark-haired boy into the Hales’ truck. 

“That’s his boyfriend,” Parrish says, nibbling on a large piece of chocolate. “And one day they’ll get married, just like Peter and I.” 

He feels his heart skip a beat. Stiles gets into the car, and begins to tell him how this is the best day of his life because he has the prettiest boyfriend at kindergarten. 


	2. Kiss

Stiles is seven years old when his father first tells him he should stop kissing Derek, because that’s something only adults do when they’re in love. 

He’s sure he loves Derek. He loves him so much that he gave him his peanut butter sandwich when he stopped by at his baseball practice. His boyfriend was very lucky he had brought the sandwich or else he might have starved to death. 

He thinks Derek loves him back, because every day he takes him by the hand then kisses his forehead and his lips. He does some of that too, but Derek usually doesn’t like touching so his kisses are especially spectacular. 

But kissing is for adults and he’s still a kid, and kissing is for parents and they’re not old enough to make babies. His heart hurts a little, but the next time Derek tries to kiss him he pulls away. 

He can tell his boyfriend is disappointed. He would love to shower him with hugs and kisses now, but his dad said no. 

“Do you still love me?” Derek asks, staring at him with those pretty eyes that always make him stop in his tracks. 

“Yes,” he answers quickly, “I love you so much. Nobody loves you more than me. I love you so much I would go to the moon and back for you.” 

“Then you don’t want to be my boyfriend?” His black eyebrows scrunch together. 

“No!” he can’t help but shout, “Don’t even think about getting another boyfriend, Derek Hale.” His lips pout. “Only I can be your boyfriend.” 

“But you don’t want me to kiss you.” Derek’s round cheeks puff. 

“Dad told me kissing is for old people that love each other.” Stiles’ frown deepens. “We’re not old,” he says softly. 

“But we love each other very much,” the wolf argues, “I would fight Davie Jones for you.”

“And I would fight the Kraken for you,” Stiles puts his arms in the air, “or Voldemort.”

“Not Voldemort!” Derek shakes his head rapidly. “Promise me you’d never fight Voldemort.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Derek. I would do anything for you, even fight him,” he says, folding his arms.

“You’ll stay here, and I’ll go face the dragon.”

“It’s Voldemort.” Stiles lowers his head and stomps his foot. 

“Fine, Voldemort’s dragon.” Derek makes a face.

“Stiles!” Scott yells. Scott’s the only one in the hallway besides them. He’s sitting on a bench, swinging his legs back and forth and looking bored. 

“Not now, Scott!” The freckled boy purses his lips. “I’m fighting with my boyfriend!” Waving his arms in the air, he finishes, “I don’t want you to fight anyone, Derek. I want you to stay here so I can kiss you.” 

“But you said you didn’t want that.”

“Kiss me, now,” he demands, standing on his tiptoes to reach his boyfriend’s height. The brunette sighs and smooths back his hair, then kisses his boyfriend on the lips. After two seconds he pulls away and giggles. He steps back, “Why are you out of class anyway, Stiles?” 

“I wanted to come see you at eleven, and it’s eleven! I can tell time now!” 

“I can tell time too!” Scott interrupts. He grins proudly, revealing his missing front tooth. 

“Why don’t you go talk to Allie?” Derek asks the Latino. 

“I can do that!” Scott leaps from his bench and runs away. Derek approaches his boyfriend again.

“Don’t ever not kiss me again,” the little Stilinski whines. 

“But you said...” 

“Don’t, Hale. I just want to kiss you, but you don’t want me anymore. Do you want Jackson now? Is that why you won’t let me color with him?” He pouts. “I’ll make better babies then Jackson.” 

“I don’t love Jackson,” Derek picks at the hem of his PE shirt, “But your dad said…”

“My dad says Santa Claus is real, and I don’t believe that.”

“But you…”

“I’m going back to class, give me another kiss.” He puckers his lips. 

Derek rolls his eyes, then kisses him for a whole three seconds. “Can you come over to my house this Saturday?” he asks. 

“Yeah.” The small boy smiles. “You’ll play with me then?”

“Of course.” The wolf wraps his arms around him, smiling. “Go to class,” he says after a few seconds, planting a kiss on his little boyfriend’s forehead.

“Yes, little wolf.” He kisses Derek’s cheek. “I love you!”

“I love you more!” Derek yells. 

Derek starts running back to the gym. Soon he’ll be back to kiss Stiles again. He loves his boyfriend very much, even if they fight sometimes. 


	3. Baseball

“LET’S GO, DEREK!” Stiles shouts. He climbs over an adult’s back with an “excuse me”. He reaches the highest bleacher, and he’s able to hang up the banner he spent so long on. It took him the same amount of time to convince his mom to let him hang it up, though. It's a giant, multicolored paper _H_ that he made in art class. 

“Hey.” Scott is at his side, frowning and holding another banner. He doesn’t want to carry it, but he should, so Stiles doesn’t remind him that before Christmastime he had gone into the girl’s locker room to ask Allison Argent to be his girlfriend. 

He screams his boyfriend’s name the whole game. He also stops Danny from cheering Jackson on, hugs Scott every time Derek scores, and he’s going to bite this egghead from the other team who's being mean to Derek. 

“Wait here, Scotty,” he mutters, starting to head down the bleachers. He doesn’t care that he’s running into people or that the coach is telling him to get back in the stands. He wants to reach Derek so he can tell him that the boy's wrong. 

“Stilinski!” 

The sound of a whistle doesn’t stop him. He runs through the field until he sits down next to Stiles on the bench. 

“Hey.” The wolf smiles at him. 

“Don’t tell me I shouldn’t be here, because I’m already here and I’m going to talk to you.”

“You’re talking to me right now, Stiles.” 

The human rolls his eyes. “I went across the whole field for you,” Stiles whines, “Don’t be mean to your boyfriend.”

“Sorry,” the wolf replies, putting his arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

“I’ll crack a bat over that ugly boy’s head if you believe what he told you. So look at me with your pretty smile and say you're the best player in the world.”

“Stiles…”

“Say that to me, _I’m the best player in the whole world, because I play for my boyfriend._ ” Stiles opens his arms wide.

The tips of Derek’s ears turn red. 

“Now give me a hug because we can’t kiss here." Stiles smiles and wraps his arms around the older boy. 

“Will you still love me if we lose?” Derek asks, carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Of course, Derek.” Stiles gets up and turns around, "Look, there’s this huge H I made for you,” he points to it before continuing, “I made it because I love you very much and one day our children will use it at their baseball games. Now go play, and win too." 

He kisses the other boy’s cheek before leaving the field.

He’ll be there whenever Derek needs him. He promised him that on Stiles’ second day of elementary school. That's what Parrish told him at least, and he believes him. 

Besides, hugging him lets all the girls know that Derek is his and his only. No one else has the right to touch his boyfriend. 

He sits down next to his mom in the bleachers and takes her soda. “Scott’s going to buy juice. Don’t you want to go with him?” she asks. 

He shakes his head. 

“Did Derek tell you anything?”

He scowls through sips of Coca-Cola. “He doesn’t understand that he’s the best,” he blurts out. “Doesn’t he know that he is?” 

“You love him that much?” 

The seven-year-old nods his head. 

“You’re much too young for that, Stiles.” 

“I’m hurting here, mommy,” he points to his heart, “When he feels bad it hurts here. I don’t want him hurting.”

“Oh, Stiles,” his mom hugs him, “you really do love him.” 

“I love him the way you love dad, and the way Parrish loves Peter,” he whispers, sinking into his mom, “I want everyone to stop saying I can’t love him.”

“But you’re so young, Stiles…” 

“But Derek loves me too, and we’re going to build a little house in the reserve,” he continues quietly. 

“Of course.” His mom smiles, hugging him tighter. “But don’t be sad that you hurt when he hurts, because when he smiles you can smile too.” 

“He says I have a pretty smile.” Stiles blushes. “Can I have more soda?” 

“Why don’t you go buy one for yourself, and something for Derek?” 

“I’ll get him water,” he decides.

He drags Scott to the concession stand to buy stuff before the inning ends. Derek will need him at the break.

He’ll take care of Derek at every game, so his boyfriend will understand how much he means to him. And he’ll make sure no egg-headed kids hurt him anymore.


	4. Cold

There’s rapping at the door of the Stilinskis’ house, so Claudia leaves dinner in the oven and heads to open it. 

“Hello Mrs. Stilinski, can you let me in?” Derek Hale is standing there, with teary eyes and a box of chocolates in his hand. 

“Shouldn’t you be at practice?” she questions, opening the door just wide enough to let him in. 

“I didn’t want to go,” Derek says, looking as if the weight of the world is on his little shoulders.

Claudia knows what he’s going to ask. “He’s in his room.”

“Thank you!” Derek runs up the stairs two steps at a time until he reaches the second floor.

Taking a deep breath, he enters Stiles’ room. 

The little Stilinski stares at him from his bed. “Derek!” His eyes are red and shiny. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“My boyfriend is sick, I can be here if I want.”

“You can get sick from me.” Stiles watches him, wishing he could get up from the bed and climb on Derek’s back. “You have practice, too.”

“So when our pups are born I’ll go to work instead of being with you?” Seeing him getting upset, Stiles curls on his side. 

“But if you get sick, I won’t be able to take care of you because I’ll also be sick.” He tries to pout, but it’s interrupted by a sneeze. 

“Does anything hurt? Should I bring you food? Stiles!” 

His boyfriend smiles. He puts the box of chocolates aside and walks over to the human.

He places a hand on Stiles’ forehead. “You’re so hot. Is that normal?”

Stiles relaxes into his boyfriend’s hand. “It’s called a fever,” he replies, stifling a yawn. 

“If anything hurts…” the wolf warns. He could relieve Stiles’ pain. He’s never tried healing humans before though, only a few injured rabbits and squirrels he found in the woods. 

“It’s fine,” Stiles whines. 

Derek grabs his boyfriend’s hand. “It’s normal that you’re hurting?” He lets his hand go and starts removing his jacket and shoes. Getting into bed with Stiles will make him feel better.

Stiles moves to the right, making room for the wolf. “You’re like magic or something. And when you kiss me I get butterflies in my stomach. Parrish says that’s normal... “ Stiles smiles, forgetting that his boyfriend shouldn’t be here. 

“Can you get some sleep?” 

“Do you want me to sleep?” Stiles sneezes again. “Yeah, I think I’ll go to sleep. But wake me up when your parents come.” 

Derek stares at his sleeping boyfriend curled up next to him. His round cheeks dotted lightly with freckles, his thin eyebrows, and those lips that he kisses whenever he wants. No one’s going to kiss Stiles more than him because he’s his boyfriend. His red and irritated nose and eyes. He feels something heavy settle in his chest realizing that, unlike him, Stiles is fragile enough that just a cold can make him stay in bed.

Stiles is more human than anyone he knows, but he stayed by his side when everyone else thought he was strange. So he wants to spend the rest of his life with Stiles, even if he has to be handled like glass. 

He lets out a sigh, running his fingers down Stiles’ hair. 

“Derek?” He raises his head when he hears Mrs. Stilinski’s voice. “Don’t you want to eat something?”

“No, I want to stay here,” he murmurs. 

“If you expose yourself to him too much you might get sick,” Claudia replies. 

“I’m a strong kid, I’m not going to get sick. I just want Stiles to be okay,” he continues quietly, so as not to wake up the boy next to him. 

“If you’re hungry, come downstairs,” Mrs. Stilinski says, and with that, leaves the room.

He's by Stiles's side for the next half hour. He wishes that his mom isn’t coming to look for him so he could stay longer. He’s perfectly content to spend the rest of his life with the human by his side. 

He doesn’t understand why it can’t always be this way. 


	5. Jackson

Jackson Whittemore will be a nice person when there’s no one else left. In short, never. 

Jackson only likes Stiles because he got him a pet snake for his sixth birthday. But he can’t get a pet snake now because Jackson had one first. So he had to settle for a hamster his mom got him. Jackson always wants to touch the hamster, but it runs away from him. 

He shouldn’t even like the boy, because he’s older and his face always looks like he’s eaten a lemon even though everyone says he’s handsome. 

He still wants to move closer to the freckled boy when there’s a scene in the movie with ghosts, but Derek won’t let him.

“Change your seat,” Derek orders and he almost shouts  _ No _ . He doesn’t want to get closer to the screen. His mom read him the book, so he knows that soon spiders with teeth and fangs will come out. 

“I’m fine here,” Stiles says, and the blonde smiles. “Don’t be jealous, Jackson is my friend too.”

Whittemore is sure he hears someone growl. He shifts to the left, almost reaching Stilinski’s seat, his popcorn clutched in his chest. 

“Who do you think that is?” Scott asks from in front of them. 

One of Derek’s friends, Isaac, responds, “It sure isn’t Malfoy.”

“Jackson looks like Draco,” he hears Scott say, which makes him frown.

“And you look like Neville,” he snaps. 

He awkwardly moves closer to Stiles. 

“At least he doesn’t deny he looks like Draco.”

“Shut up, Derek.” All of the effort Jackson’s made to get closer to Stiles becomes a waste when he sees him raise the armrests to hug Derek. 

He frowns, takes a deep breath, and rises from his seat with his soda and popcorn. He’ll miss part of the movie, but he needs to find somewhere to be alone. Stiles didn’t let him know that Derek was his boyfriend, but it’s clear now. 

McCall was a few months old when he met him, and they were already friends. They’re still friends now, but he wants to be able to hug Stiles when he’s scared of something in the  _ Harry Potter  _ movie. 

Really, he won’t go to a movie with Stiles again if he brings Derek.

Back in the theater, Stiles sits down next to him, “Tomorrow we can go to another movie and you can sleep over at my house.” 

“I’m not spending another day with your boyfriend, Stiles,” he says reluctantly.

“It’ll just be us, Scotty, and that kid you talked to yesterday.”

He grabs a handful of popcorn. “His name is Danny.” 

“Only the four of us.”

“Without Derek?”

“Without Derek,” Stiles agrees.

“And you won’t miss him?”

“No, I want to be with my friends too. He’ll understand.” He smiles and takes a little of his popcorn. 

“You’ll miss him, Stilinski.” He raises his armrest to get closer to the boy. 

“You’ll come to sleep at my house, but he’ll still be my boyfriend.”

“I didn’t even know he was your boyfriend.”

“When you have one you’ll know it, and you’ll love him as much as I love Derek. And you’ll understand the problems I have. Now shut up, this is my favorite part.” 

Derek doesn’t like that his boyfriend is next to Jackson but it’s enough that he’s in his sight. 

Jackson can be misinterpreted, but in the end, he’s a nice kid and loves Stiles. So the wolf can bear him, as long as he doesn’t hug his boyfriend for too long- in which case he’ll bite his fingers off.


	6. Hale-Stilinski

Anyone can fall in love, even if their special someone’s not human. Stiles is among them. 

“Don’t look at me like that, he’s pretty.” The eight-year-old looks at his boyfriend, who’s making this cute sad face. “Derek…” his voice breaks a little, “don’t be like that… it’s not my fault I like him.”

“But you said you love him,” the wolf lets out, not changing his expression. 

“But he’s pretty…” Stiles drops onto his boyfriend’s bed. “He has these bright, golden eyes, a tiny nose, and really long ears.” 

“Stiles…” the wolf almost growls, “he’s a rabbit.” 

“Don’t be jealous, Derek, when you see him you’ll fall in love too.” 

“Stop talking about him, Stiles!” the wolf shouts, his frown deepening. 

“Don’t be jealous.” Stiles jumps up from the bed to hang his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, “You’re still my boyfriend.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” the wolf asks, grabbing his boyfriend by the waist. 

“Yeah, because now I have a pet! My dad bought me him so Mr. Pellet won’t be alone and we can play without him distracting us.” 

Derek rolls his eyes. “I don’t like that rabbit.”

“You haven’t even met him!”

Stiles pulls himself down, grabs his Chewbacca toy, and leaves the room with a pout. 

“Hello, Stiles,” Peter greets him from behind his box of jungle toys. 

He takes a plastic tree from the box. “Hello,” he replies. 

Parrish sighs. “You’re fighting with Derek.” 

“What happened?” Peter asks. 

Stiles shrugs off his brother’s question. “Everything will be okay tomorrow.” 

Parrish reaches out to hug him. “I don’t want Reckie anymore,” Stiles mutters.

“You named your rabbit after your boyfriend?” Parrish squeezes him harder. “Stiles.”

“Derek doesn’t like him. Why doesn’t he like him?” 

“Maybe he’s just jealous.”

*

“Stiles!” 

The human continues walking, hugging his music class notebook to his chest. 

“Derek’s talking to you,” Scott says, quickening his pace to catch up with his friend.

“Not now, Scotty, we’re fighting.” 

“Stiles!”

“What do you want, Hale? Are you going to tell me that you don’t like my pet? Or for me to stop talking about him? Just say we’re done with this because it’s my pet and not yours!” 

“I want to give you this that I bought for Reckie,” the wolf says. He hands him a tag with the rabbit's name on it. 

“Oh! Why?” Stiles tilts his head, “You’ve finally realized it’s ridiculous to be jealous of a rabbit?”

“I didn’t know he’s Reckie Hale-Stilinski. He has my name!” 

“I don’t know. You were really mean yesterday, maybe he’s…” Stiles looks down at the tag, “Greenberg-Stilinski!”

“That would be ridiculous,” Derek snaps, holding back a smile. 

“It’s your fault I could’ve named my pet that.” 

“ _Our_ pet.” 

Scotty yells from up the hallway, “Stiles, we’re late!” 

“Wait, Scotty, I’m reconciling with my boyfriend.” 

“Well, I’m going,” the brunette says. He’s starting to walk away when he sees Stiles jump to his tiptoes like he always does before he kisses the wolf.

One day he’s going to kiss Allie in front of them so they’ll be jealous too.


	7. Friends

Jackson is crying.

He’s sitting on a fallen tree trunk, crying. 

He's in the woods, crying.

Derek stops in front of the younger boy. “Hey,” he says. “What happened?” 

“Nothing.” He clearly won’t say more. 

“Can I sit?” Derek asks, pointing to an empty spot on the trunk next to the blonde. 

“I don’t think so.” Tears continue flowing down his face, passing his freckled cheeks before plopping to the ground. 

Derek stayed to the side, wanting to support the boy, but making sure not to touch him. 

Even though he’s great at speaking in class he’s otherwise not good with words. “What happened?” he asks again finally, turning his head to face the boy.  Jackson doesn’t smell too nice- his usual lemony scent is masked by dirt and leaves. 

“You don’t have to be nice to me, Hale,” Jackson snaps, wiping his nose on his sleeve. 

“Okay,” the wolf says, reaching out his arms then placing them on the younger boy’s shoulders.

“Am I being bad?” The boy leans into his comforting touch. 

“Uh… no,” Derek replies, “sometimes you can be a little mean, but that’s okay.” He squeezes the boy harder. “Everyone needs a Jackson Whittemore in their life.” 

“I’m not a Whittemore,” the boy says, lowering his head, “I saw the papers, I’m just Jackson. No dad, no mom, just Jackson.” 

“What are you talking about?” the wolf asks. 

“I’m adopted,” he says brokenly, “I don’t have parents like you or Scotty… they don’t love me because I’m adopted.” He cries louder. 

“Easy,” Derek murmurs, bringing his arms down to hug him. 

Sometimes he hates Jackson for how rude he is, but he makes his boyfriend smile. He’ll help anyone who Stiles likes. 

“We all love you,” he says softly.

The blonde wipes the tears from his red eyes. “Really?” he asks. 

“Of course, who wouldn’t?” Derek replies. 

“My parents, that’s who!” he screams. 

“Remember when you fell from a tree last summer? Remember that Stiles gave you a Batman band-aid and Scott held your hand?” 

“And you love me?”  The wolf nods.  “Why?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Silence falls between them.

“I love you too,” Jackson mumbles. “Do you know how to get out of here?” he asks, raising his head to meet the brunette’s gaze. 

“Sure.” 

The two scoot away from each other awkwardly. “I’ll take you home?” 

“No,” the blonde quickly responds. “Take me to Stiles’ house.” 

“Follow me, then.”

The route seems infinitely long for the little Whittemore even though he took the same path a year ago. “Why are you Stiles’ boyfriend?” he asks Derek. 

“Because I love him,” he replies simply. 

Jackson smiles slightly. “And why do you love him?” 

“Because… he’s special. He likes Star Wars  _ and _ Batman, he’ll choose pistachio ice cream over chocolate, and...” Derek sighs. “He makes my heart beat fast,” he finishes, blushing. 

Jackson’s smile widens. “One day I’ll have a girlfriend.”

“What if they’re a boyfriend?” Derek asks, hopping over a log. 

“Wait for someone to love me first,” he replies. 

“You’re Jackson Whittemore. A lot of people love you.” 

“You too,” the blonde counters. 

“But I already have a boyfriend.” Derek pauses. “I need you to promise me you’ll never tell Stiles what I said today.” 

“As long as you don’t tell him what I said either.” 

“And this doesn’t make us friends,” Jackson finishes. 

“I completely agree,” the wolf responds. 

They knock on the door of the Stilinski home.

“I’M COMING, I’M COMING, I’M COMING!” Derek hears the youngest Stilinski say from inside of the house, followed by him scuttering to the door. “I’M COMING!” 

Derek laughs. He hopes Jackson finds someone who loves him as much as he loves Stiles. 


	8. Wolf

Stiles finds a dog in the woods. He has black fur, green eyes, and a tail that wags when he scratches his tummy. 

Parrish looks at the animal. “That’s not a dog,” he says. 

“He's mine,” Stiles replies. 

“It’s too big to be a dog,” the blonde continues. 

He’s almost the same size as Stiles.  “He’s a big dog,” he says. “And I named him Steve.” 

“It’s from the forest. Forest animals aren’t pets.” Parrish steps away from the stairs as Stiles leads the animal up them.  <

“He’s mine. I found him,” he whines. “He’s my Padfoot.” 

“I thought its name was Steve.” 

The two boys follow the dog toward the kitchen. “I can call him whatever I want, it’s great!” Stiles takes out some ham to give to his pet. “I’ll call Derek over to come meet him.” 

“Dad won’t let you keep it,” Parrish reasons. 

“Hello, Pete. Is Derek there?” Stiles says into the phone. “Tell him I have something to show him. He’s a dog- black with green eyes, he’s so pretty. Parrish says he’s not a dog because he’s so big, but if he is Derek has to meet him.” 

“The black dog is in your house?” Peter asks.

“You want to meet him too? This is amazing!” 

“The dog is ours, Stiles,” Peter replies quickly. 

“No! I found him alone in the woods!” Stiles exclaims. 

“He runs away a lot, but he always comes back. But you can see him whenever you want, just ask Derek.” 

“For real?” he asks, stroking his hand behind Padfoot’s ear. 

“Sure,” Peter agrees, “But give him back to us.” He hangs up the phone. 

“Dad wouldn’t have let you keep it anyway,” Stiles' sister comforts him. 

When Mrs. Hale arrives, Stiles has already made up his mind that he’s going to see Derek less often. Derek will still be able to visit him whenever he wants, though. 

The animal is licking his face. “What’s the dog called?” he asks.

“Derek, and he’s a wolf.” The younger Stilinski ignores his sister’s ‘I told you so’ look. 

“Why are there two Dereks?” he asks. 

“Because they growl the same.” 

The dog snarls, showing his fangs. “He has Derek’s teeth,” Stiles says- his teeth are like a bunny's. “You’re so pretty, Derek!” he screams. 

“Do you like wolves, Stiles?” Mrs. Hale asks. 

“I do now,” the little one says. Changing the subject, he asks, “Will Derek be at class tomorrow?” 

Mrs. Hale ruffles his hair. “Hopefully, yes.” 

“Can you tell him that I love him very much?” 

“I’ll tell him that,” the woman agrees. “We have to go now. Take care, and don’t open the door again until your parents get home.” 

“Goodbye, Mrs. Hale!” 

*

“Derek!” Stiles shouts from across the room, getting the attention of a lot of kids, but especially his boyfriend. He makes his way through them until he reaches Derek. “I missed you.” 

“And I did too,” Derek responds, hugging him.

“I saw your wolf, Derek. Why didn’t you tell me you have him?” 

“I didn’t think you’d like him.” The older boy shrugs.

“But he’s beautiful, he’s…” he makes vague gestures with his hand before settling on “Wow.” 

“You think so?” The brunette asks, lowering his head to hide his red ears. 

Stiles kisses his cheek. “Of course, he’s so pretty and he has adorable fangs like you.” 

“My teeth are not adorable.” 

“Why didn’t you come to school on Monday?” 

“I was sick,” the wolf says. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Do you feel okay? You’re better now? Do you want water?” 

“I’m fine,” Derek responds, overwhelmed by the amount of questions. 

The recess bell rings. “I’ll wait for you at our table,” Stiles says, “See you!” 

The smaller boy meets up with Scott in the hallway. Derek screams to him through the students, “Stiles!” 

He turns around. “I love you!” he says. 

“I do too!” Derek answers. Stiles tries shuffling through the other kids to get to him, but Scott stops him. 

Isaac is standing next to Derek. “You and Stiles… you're like the people in the books that my brother reads-” he frowns, “-or from  _ Titanic _ .”

“What?”

"You’re Rose." 

The wolf raises his eyebrows. 

"Your ears are turning red."

"Don't tell anyone else that," Derek warns, and covers his ears with his hands.

“I won’t promise anything.” 


	9. Leprechauns and Fish

Stiles wants to stop walking. In fact, he wants to go back to the car or lay down on a log and never move again. 

“Stiles,” his mom scolds. 

He clings to his dad’s arm, wishing he could pick him up like when he was four. 

“I can’t do this any longer,” he whines, releasing his father’s arm to sit down on the ground. “No longer.” 

“Stiles.” His mom stops in front of him with her arms crossed. “We’re going.”

“No, leave me here. You keep going,” the boy says dramatically, “I’ll see you on the other side.” 

“Stiles!” his mom repeats. “Get up.” 

“Go on without me!” 

“Do you need any help?” Mr. Hale distracts him from his theatrics. 

“We’re just resting,” he excuses, “we need more energy to continue.” 

“Well, I thought I heard someone say they couldn’t go on anymore.” 

“There’s a leprechaun,” Stiles says, “There’s a leprechaun here. We need to clear the area of them before we can continue.” 

He puts his backpack back on. Derek smiles at him from a few yards away. 

“A leprechaun.” Mr. Hale believes his lie. “A leprechaun in the forest,” he says solemnly. “Yeah, I think I saw him.” 

He turns to him. “For real?” 

“I saw him, too.” His dad chimes in. 

His mom continues, “He’s very small, with an unusual nose.” 

“And very big eyes, like yours.” 

Derek laughs and grabs onto his hand. “And tousled hair.” 

Stiles tilts his head at an odd angle and stares at him. “Can I see him?” They jump over a fallen tree branch. “I want to see him. Does he have pointy ears and a hat?” 

“He has pretty ears,” Derek says quietly. 

“I can hear you, Hale,” Mr. Stilinski says with a scowl. 

Stiles’ boyfriend almost lets go of him. “I’m not doing anything.” 

“Calm down, John, they’re kids,” Derek’s dad interrupts. 

They pass a group of elementary school kids on the path to the lake. “Tell me where the elves are, I want to see them and I want to talk to them. I want to ask him where the rainbow is,” Stiles says, not tired anymore. 

Derek helps him down the rocky path. “You have to call him,” he begins, “You’ll say your name three times and he’ll appear by the lake.” 

“Oh.” His boyfriend’s huge, bright eyes warm Derek’s heart.

Sometimes, those looks were what made him feel special, and not to feel bad when he had a terrible time talking or even looking at other guys without getting angry. 

“That’s amazing,” Stiles looks up at him with the biggest smile, “You’re like my own private library, you always know everything. One day, our kids are gonna call you their hero,” he says, squeezing his hand. 

“Stiles!” John feels something tighten in his stomach, seeing his son talk about his future like that, like he’s talking about cookies. 

He doesn’t consider the Hales to be a bad family- if he did, he wouldn’t have accepted Antoine's invitation to fish. But the fact that his two sons are in love with the younger boys in that family, that makes his hair stand on end. 

He’s very aware that everyone has their own sexual preference, but he remembers perfectly, that on the first day of kindergarten, Stiles talked non-stop about Lydia Martin's pretty purple dress, and months later when she said that Derek was her boyfriend. He still thinks that, at some point, his young son will seek after a girl. 

But seeing him so close with that boy, he must accept that their relationship may last a long time. In fact, they’ve been ‘together’ for a long time already, five whole years.

“Stiles!” he yells, when he sees the boy running off, down the path on the last stretch before the lake. 

A tingle goes down his spine as he imagines the worst, but Derek has Stiles by the collar of his red sweatshirt before he can even turn the corner. “Don’t run,” John hears the boy say, before he takes Stiles’ hand again. 

It would cost John a lot less to get used to this if Derek continued taking such good care of his boy. 

  
  


*

“Stiles,” John says, carrying a cooler full of fish. 

“He called me a leprechaun. I don’t want to talk to him ever again,” the little boy replies, his sweatshirt damp from the lakewater and a single backpack strap around his middle. 

Parrish grabs a fish from the cooler. “You know, your face does look like a leprechaun's.” 

Stiles clenches his fists a little. “Shut up.” 

“Hey,” Derek swats at his boyfriend’s hand to get his attention and grasps the tiny fingers. 

Stiles refuses, taking a step back. “No, you called me a leprechaun too.” 

“But you’re a pretty one,” Derek says. “You’re like… Little Red Riding Hood,” he says, pulling Stiles’ hoodie over his head, “And I’m the Big Bad Wolf.”

“I don’t want to play, Derek,” the human responds with a frown. 

“Yes you do,” Derek says, “Or the wolf will eat you.”

“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles complains, when his boyfriend playfully bites his shoulder.

“A tasty Stiles for dessert,” the young werewolf continues, growling softly. 

“No.” Stiles steps aside, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Yum.” Derek bites him again. “Run, Stiles,” he growls, waiting three seconds for Stiles to react, then running after him. He hears a laugh from a few meters ahead. 

He could easily catch up with his boyfriend, but he knows how much Stiles enjoys playing wolf and would spend the entire afternoon running around if he’d forgive Derek for calling him names. 

“You don’t want to play?” Peter asks, a suggestive eyebrow raised at Jordan. 

“Sure, I’ll play,” Jordan snaps. 

_Does that have a double meaning?_ The older wolf thinks, staring at his boyfriend's crotch. 

“You’re so horny,” Jordan retorts, backing away from him and thinking of how to convince his dad “the Talk” wasn’t necessary yet. 

“Derek!” In the distance, Stiles’ laughter could be heard. And, deep inside, John prayed their game wouldn’t take another direction.

But first they would enjoy delicious grilled fish together, because, according to his wife, they were family in one way or another and must get used to that. 


End file.
